


Snek

by IvyJThomas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyJThomas/pseuds/IvyJThomas





	Snek

Virgil: *Runs panicking into room* “Guys there’s a snake on the loose!”  
Patton: “Now Virgil what have I said about calling Deceit names”.  
Virgil: “I’m not joking there is a big terrifying snake!”  
Deceit: *Walking by and happens to hear conversation* “Just because I have scales does not mean I am a snake.”  
Everyone: *Continues to bicker*  
Roman: *Walks out with a snake around his shoulders* “Um guys why was there a snake in my room!”  
Bonus  
Virgil: *Starts freaking out more*  
Patton: *Doesn’t know what to do*  
Logan: *Walks by reading a book, looks up and continues walking*  
Deceit: *Takes snake and walks away cooing to it like a baby*


End file.
